


Burning Up Under Your Touch

by vtheadorkable



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU - All Human, Anal Masturbation, Anal Sex, Blankets and Pillows, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Time, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Nico likes to be praised, PWP, Plot What Plot, Romace, Sex, Smut, Snowball Fight, They're btw 17/19 idk, back scratching (sexual), idk - Freeform, showering, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to breath.<br/>His skin was on fire.<br/>Every touch he and Nico exchanged set their skins on fire.<br/>They were burning and needing each other more than ever.<br/>It drove them insane.</p><p>Will and Nico have some lone time and put it to a good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up Under Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! :)  
> this is my first solangelo related fic so I'm very very sorry if i messed their characters up in some way. so, so sorry. ^^"  
> and every mistake made is my own and i'm incredibly sorry (sucks to not have english as your first language, tho). :c  
> if you find any mistakes, please tell me so i can correct them.! :3
> 
> & now i hope you enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

Nico formed another cold and icy ball out of the freshly fallen snow. He then looked around for Will. He spotted the blonde hair only a few feed away from him. Nico aimed and threw the snow ball. Sadly, he missed Will's head and in the next second, his boyfriend was nowehre to be seen.

He quickly formed another ball and turned around, always watching out. Will was pretty good at the whole snowball fighting and hiding game. Just in that moment, something wet and cold slipped down Nico's jacket and into his shirt. Will stood behind Nico and laughed as the other one hissed, turned around and tackled him. They landed on the snow and rolled around, shoving snow into each other's face, laughing and barely breathing.

After a while both of them were completely wet and out off breath. Little puffs of air escaped their mouths. “Let's get inside, I don't want you to catch a cold,” Will said, getting up and offering his hand to Nico. The smaller boy accepted the offer, to his and Will's surprise, and stood up as well.

They headed to the little house between big, in snow covered trees. Nico unlocked the door and stepped in, slipping out of his wet shoes and jacket. “Shotgun for the shower!” The dark haired boy shouted and ran into the bathroom.

Will chuckled, closed the door behind him and got out off his wet jacket and put his wet shoes next to Nico's. He then went into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate before he picked out some dry cloths he could slip into after the shower.

He also gathered all the blankets and pillows he could find and threw them on the big sofa and also lit a fire in the fireplace. When Nico stepped out if the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and one if Will's hoodies, his hair still a bit wet and his cheeks still red, Will couldn't help but smile.

“Pick a movie, di Angelo and drink some hot chocolate. I'll be right back.” Will slipped in the bathroom, quickly stripped out of his sticky clothing and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water.

He closed his eyes, rubbed over his face, his arms, dick, legs and chest. He could stand there forever, but he promised Nico to be back as soon as possible. He squeezed shampoo on his hands and massaged it into his hair. It was the same shampoo Nico used and their shower gel was also the same. They actually just shared the bottle. After washing everything out of his hair, he washed his body, enjoying the smell of the gel.

When he was cleaned and stopped shaking he turned the water out and stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a big and fluffy towel, drying himself and slipping in sweatpants and a Shirt.

With the towel he also dried his hair a bit, put some deodorant on and then left the bathroom, finding Nico wrapped up in a lot of blankets and a cup of hot chocolate on the Sofa.

“I picked a movie. You only need to put it in and click start,” Nico said from somewhere under the blankets. 

Will couldn't help but smile. It was flipping adorable. He got himself a cup of chocolate, turned out the lights, started the movie and sat down next to Nico. The fire place gave enough light as it slowly got dark outside, but still wasn't to bright to destroy the romantic mood with the movie playing.

Will wrapped a blanket around himself, pulling Nico closer and taking a sip from the warm liquid in his cup. As the movie went on and their cups got emptier and emptier, both of them snuggled closer together.

And when they got rid of their cups and the movie was long forgotten, Will pushed some of Nico's blankets down, starting to kiss his neck, licking up to his ear and back down.

Nico groaned, leaning into the touch, wanting more.

They have been together for a few months now and yes, they had blew each other and Will had fingered Nico a couple of times, but they never had actual sex, like Will slipping his dick into Nico and all that.

But right now seemed to be a perfect moment. They were alone, no one there to interrupt them, just the two of them and a lot of blankets.

Nico exposed his neck even more for Will, letting him willingly suck hickeys into his olive skin.

“Gosh, di Angelo, I love you,” Will whispered against Nico's neck and somehow managed to pull him onto his lap. “C'mere,”he said before kissing Nico onto the lips, sucking at his bottom lip. His hands were roaming over his boyfriend's body.

Nico's hands were in Will's hair, messing it up and letting it stick into every direction possible. He loved to play with the blond hair of the other boy. Especially, because it was longer than his own and it was so soft.

“I want to make love to you,” Will said quietly against Nico's lips. Nico moaned as response. Will chuckled and stripped Nico out of the hoodie and also got rid of his own shirt. His lips directly attacked Nico's chest, sucking on his nipples, tracing his collarbones with his tongue. The dark haired boy buried his face in the crock of Will's neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin there, causing Will to moan at the same time Nico did.

He somehow brought Nico beneath him, trailing down his chest with his tongue, stopping at his sweatpants and slowly pulling them down. Through Nico's boxers he could clearly tell that the other boy was hard. Grinning licked he along the clothed dick. Nico twitched and whimpered. Will licked the whole downside up and then removed the boxers with his teeth.

Nico's breath hitched that was so hot it should be illegal. “Oh mio,” Nico breathed out and his hands found their way into Will's golden hair. He wanted to look down and watch Will sucking and pumping his cock, but he couldn't summon enough willpower to do so.

While Nico clearly was struggling to control his body, Will stroked his boyfriend's cock and licked at the tip, slowly sucking on it. While his left hand was wrapped around the base of Nico's dick, the other one played with his balls and his mouth and throat were busy with swallowing Nico completely.

He wasn't huge, but a bit larger than average and Will loved that.

Just from sucking Nico's dick Will could feel his own grow with interest. Damn. He let go of the dark haired boy and stripped himself out of his sweatpants and boxers. His skin was hot and the air around them was full of tension.

Nico sat up, at least he tried to, and looked at Will. He was gorgeous, no one could deny that. Nico knew, that his boyfriend wasn't that confident with his body, but that was okay because Nico wasn't either.

“Will, come here.”

They started to kiss again and their erections rubbed against each other and Will grabbed between them, wrapping his large fingers around both their dicks, rubbing up and down, mixing their precum together at their tips. Soon Nico's left hand joined their dicks while the other one went through Will's hair over and over again.

They were both so freaking hard.

“Please, Will, do something.” Will chuckled and separated himself from Nico a bit, pressing three of his fingers gently into Nico's hot mouth. The dark haired boy knew directly what do to. He sucked on Will's finger, made them wet and slick and twisted his tongue around them. “Gods, di Angelo. You're pretty good at sucking, aren't ya?”

Nico shuddered. He liked it when Will was praising him. Especially in bed.

When the fingers where wet enough and Will even harder, he pulled them out of Nico's mouth and turned his boyfriend around, placing him on hands and knees. He then pulled his butt cheeks apart and gave the pink hole a quick lick.

Nico's arm were already close to giving in. “Please, do it, I … I wanna feel you,” Nico begged. Will licked his lips and slowly started circling Nico's hole, gently pushing the first finger inside. Nico moaned, it was so good. He pushed back on Will's fingers and soon there was another finger inside.

Will pulled them out to the tip and then pushed back in. Nico quivered and moaned into the blankets beneath him. The other boy stroke over his spine and pushed in another finger. He then brushed against Nico's prostate, which caused the bottom to moan out loud.

There were stars in front of his eyes and the only thing he could feel, he could taste and sense with his whole body was Will. “C'mon, put it inside me. Please, I want it, Will. I want it so bad.” Will gulped and slowly slipped his fingers out.

“I need to get a condom first,” he said, his voice shaking from exhaustion. He got up, practically ran into the bedroom, got a condom, rolled it on his throbbing erection. When he came back into the living room, he almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Nico laid on his beds, two fingers inside of him, slowly pulling them out and pushing them back in. Holy. How did he even deserve such a hot boyfriend? Will gulped again, crawling onto the sofa, spreading Nico's legs further apart.

“Is this position alright, Neeks?” Will asked, positioning himself between his boyfriend's legs, pressing the tip of his cock against the entrance. Nico nodded.

Will took that as his sign and pushed in. When he was completely inside of Nico, he paused and breathed heavily.

It was so warm, so hot, so tight. “Shit,” Will cried out. Nico chuckled. “Language, dio.”

Will buried his face in the crock of Nico's neck, pulled slowly out and pushed back in.

“Can I go harder?” Will asked. Nico could only nod. So Will went harder. He slammed restlessly into the hot body beneath him.

It was hard to breath.

His skin was on fire.

Every touch he and Nico exchanged set their skins on fire.

They were burning and needing each other more than ever.

It drove them insane.

Nico scratched over Will's tanned back, bit into his shoulder, muffling his moans. He wanted to reach between them. He wanted to touch his throbbing cock, but the way Will moved inside of him was enough. His prostate was stimulated in such an awesome way, that he screamed his lover's name, cumming between them.

Will cursed. Everything was so hot and tight around him. He wanted to slam harder into Nico, wanted to go deeper, but he was afraid to break him. And then his vision went blank, white dots appearing in front if his eyes. It was too much.

“You're so good, Nico. So tight and willingly, so good, gonna cum. Gonna cum so hard, di Angelo, you're so good.”

With a moan he came into the condom, slumming down on Nico as soon as his orgasm started to fade. He felt numb and mute and all of his nerves were tingling.

He gently pulled out of his boyfriend, rolled the condom off and threw it away, before crawling back on the sofa to Nico, wrapping them in a blanket and placing a kiss on Nico's cheek.

“I love you, Neeks.”

“Ti amo, Will.”

They both smiled at each other, pressed their foreheads together and fell asleep.

Snow was falling from the night sky and the fire was crackling, small flames dancing over the wood chunks.

\- fin

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it and if you did feel free to leave kudos and/or to leave a comment. (/°3°)/  
> i'd really apprechiate your feedback. also, feel free to type down suggestions on what i should write next. ^^  
> if you think that i'd forgot any tags that need to be there, just tell me and i'll add them.~  
> and again, english isn't my first language so please tell me if i got something wrong so i'll be able to correct it properly. c:
> 
> \- vio :)
> 
> my ig: @whoisgreenberg


End file.
